


I wish I could be there...

by Atalanc



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, At least kinda., M/M, Poetry, Spoilers for the CA arc.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalanc/pseuds/Atalanc
Summary: Killua grieves over the fact he left Gon.
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecs
Kudos: 10





	I wish I could be there...

If only I was there,  
Seeing the smile  
Light up your face,  
If only I was there,  
Feeling your soft skin,  
Everytime that you smile,  
It ends world suffering  
Though you almost died,  
Your smile still remained,  
You are light Gon,  
The only one that doesn’t burn out,  
My savior,  
Is you, Gon  
Your smile saved me from suicide,  
From trauma,  
From every flaw in my life  
Your smile changed the world in everyone’s eyes

Through the lows and the highs,  
You stood by my side,  
Never letting go,

If only I was there,  
To witness that beautiful smile,  
The one that inspired everyone,  
And everything to be positive,  
You Gon, are the God this world needs,  
The start of a revolutionary change,  
The reason I’m still smiling,  
And alive,  
The reason people fought,  
Was because of your beautiful smile


End file.
